The present invention relates to a rain-gutter cleaning tool. The tool is used for cleaning building rain-gutters and serves the following two purposes:                Making the gutter-cleaning job easier and faster;        Making the gutter-cleaning job easier for gutter sections that are difficult for a ladder to reach because of obstacles such as trees near the building.        